Light of the Dark
by jaywolfe
Summary: Can something so beautiful overcome that of obstacles? Can one really defy family to embrace one who completes you? Can you really choose love over any and all? This is slash, people. No like, no read, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I changed the Yule Ball scene and well, everything. I hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Daniel Radcliffe, Robert Pattinson, Rupert Grint, and Tom Felton would have graced my home on Christmas. A girl can only dream from so far away.

HPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCDHPCD

Ch.1

He looks across the dance floor at the object of his thoughts. How can someone look so graceful and clumsy at the same time? If it wasn't for the look on his face, he would have thought Cedric Diggory was born to dance. The soft look on his face; the gentle sway of his body; the sure way his arms and legs work at dancing. Cedric Diggory is, in one word, beautiful.

He didn't know how he came to the conclusion that he was gay. Maybe because of a pair of mesmerizing grey eyes; or that windblown tuft of brown hair; or that strong, lithe body that could give Adonis a run for his money. Damn, he was thinking of Ced-Diggory again. Maybe he was only gay for the Hufflepuff hottie? Hmm, that would explain it, then. He never seemed to gravitate toward the male species before he met Diggory.

Before he could speculate any further, the object of his unknown affections was making his way towards him. He ignored him. It's not like it was _him _specifically whom Ced-diggory was walking to. It could be anybody. Besides, there's no reason why the Hogwarts Champion would talk to him. Well, one of the Hogwarts Champions anyway, he thought grudgingly. He was so into his musings that he didn't notice that Cedric (he'll just call him Cedric, just to save me time) had settled in the chair that was once occupied by Parvati Patil, which was just right beside him.

He turned to Cedric, a look of bewilderment gracing his handsome features. He then proceeded to move his chair closer to Ron's and far away from Cedric. Okay, so he was being rude. But just because he is infatuated or possibly in love with Cedric-Bloody-Diggory doesn't mean he is to be excused from beating him to asking out his one-time crush.

"Harry James Potter!" A voice squawked in indignation and disbelief.

The Boy-Who-Lived jerked his head towards the storm of fury that was Hermione Granger, barely seeing the look of shame on Cedric's face. He would have been concerned with his unrequited love's feelings if he wasn't more concerned with what Hermione is capable of doing to him for whatever he has done now.

He tried for the innocent look. "Yes, Hermione?"

She snapped at him. "Oh, don't you be innocent with me, young man. You were extremely rude to Cedric here, who was kind enough to come here to talk to you and you treat him like this! I am very disappointed in you, Harry."

Cedric hurriedly stood up to placate the girl whom he heard was mild-mannered but obviously not, judging from her expression. He certainly didn't want to be the one to come between the Golden Trio. "No, Hermione, it's ok. Potter doesn't-" Poor guy didn't even finish.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't you contradict me, Mr. Diggory. We don't know each other well enough." She turned to Harry, who was practically sliding off his seat. It was a blessing no one had noticed the commotion due to the loud music and the dancing. Otherwise, everyone would stare at him being reprimanded by one of his best friends.

Hermione went on, ignoring Harry's distressed look and Cedric's stunned one. "I can't believe you, Harry. Diggory, of his own volition, wanted to come here to talk and you ignore him. I am properly ashamed of your manners, or lack thereof, Harry Potter."

Ron Weasley decided he had heard enough. It was nice that someone was on the other end of Hermione's wrath but her voice was grating on his ears. Besides, he was still mad from their earlier argument on her being with Viktor Krum. He sniped at her angrily, "Sod off, Hermione. You're not the boss of Harry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. Cedric thought if it was narrowed any more, they would be closed already. He glanced at Harry's red face while Hermione now turned her newfound anger on Ron. He guessed the rumors were true, then. They really were an interesting bunch. He caught the end of Hermione's speech.

"…But someone need to look after you two buffoons here at school."

Ron jumped up, his chair falling to the floor. "Now you stop insulting us, Hermione. And we already have mum fussing over us. We don't need another one."

Hermione huffed like an angry wolf. "Fine! See if I care. You two are the most ignorant fools I have ever have the misfortune of being friends with!" With that, she stomped off, her heels clicking on the marble floors. She bypassed Krum who was finally returning with their drinks. He looked puzzled when his date blew pas him, followed by Ron.

Harry and Cedric could hear Ron yelling.

"Now wait just a bloody…"

Cedric slumped into the chair he had claimed for himself and Harry buried his face in his hands, groaning. This night could not have gone any worse.

"Ver is Herm-own-ninny going?" Krum asked of his fellow Champions. Cedric shrugged, still shocked from the turn of events.

Harry grumbled to himself. "Probably looking for a place where there are no witnesses for when she kills Ron."

Viktor gave a startled "Vat?"

Cedric uttered a nervous chuckle. After all he had heard about the infamous trio, he wasn't surprised. Still, "You're not joking, are you, Potter?"

Harry glared at him. After all, this was his entire fault. Before he could give the bloody Hufflepuff a piece of his mind, his love for him be damned, he was interrupted by Hermione again. She stalked up to the three of them, Ron nowhere around her. She was sending daggers at him.

Viktor took a cautious step behind Harry and Cedric, who had stood up when the furious girl stomped up to them. Now he can handle bad weather for when he flies in Quidditch, dragons, and whatever this tournament will throw at him next but he does not know how to deal with angry women. He asked, warily, "Ver is Ron Weasley, Herm-own-ninny? Did you hex him, no?"

Hermione angrily snap at her date, "No, I didn't hex him, the git. I sent him up to bed." She glared at Harry as if he should know what she wants him to do. She stomped her foot and said, "Well? What are you still doing here? Get up to bed; it's late!" Tears were running down her face but she didn't care.

Harry jumped and looking apologetically at Cedric and Krum, he hurriedly took off towards the entrance, where Ron was peeking from around the doors. Harry guessed he wasn't walking fast enough for Hermione's taste because she called out, yes, angrily (Hermione's very angry tonight, isn't she?), "To bed, both of you!"

Harry gave a questioning look at Ron, who shrugged, and looked back once again at Hermione before fleeing for the safety of their dormitory. Harry thought Cedric looked like he was dying of holding in his laughter but feared the wrath of Hermione Granger should he let it out.

Bloody hell, why did he have to go and love a guy who finds Hermione bossing them around funny as hell?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Someone said that the summary doesn't comply with the story so I'm hurrying up the second chapter so you can get the point. Well, carrying on now.

The moonlight shined through the crimson curtains of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. All was quiet except for Ron's snoring, threatening to wake his roommates. Behind a curtain lay Harry Potter, once again conflicted with a nightmare. He lay quietly on his side, pressing a palm against his scar as if it could stop the pain itself. He thought he was going to die and knowing that a scream would be emitted from his throat, he hurriedly got off the bed, rummaging through his trunk for the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak. Once he had his prized possessions in hand, he quietly slipped out.

Down in the common room were a few stragglers from the ball. Fred and George Weasley were sprawled in front of the fireplace with Lee Jordan and a few other students who hadn't been able to make it to their own beds. Seeing that no one was awake to report him to Professor McGonagall, or worse, Hermione, he threw on his cloak and made his way out, startling the Fat Lady whose snoring could rival Ron's.

He stealthily made his way to the Astronomy Tower, barely missing bumping into the professors who were patrolling the halls for late night partygoers. Once in the tower, he sat at one of the windowsills, observing the moon. It wasn't a full moon, which means Remus was safe.

He started thinking of his life. The years with the Dursleys'; finding out he was a wizard; finding out a madman was out for his blood; his godfather whom he believed was the one who betrayed his parents. One can never say there ever was a dull moment in Harry Potter's life. He was chuckling over his grand entrance with Ron their second year when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly threw on his cloak and stood stock still in the darkness. The door slowly opened to avoid the creaks and Harry held in his breath.

Who he thought was a professor or Filch, was actually Cedric Diggory. Harry took a moment and his unseen presence to observe his crush. His brown hair shone like gold from the light of the moon. His face expresses so many emotions that Harry couldn't begin to identify which was which. Cedric looked like he needed a moment alone so Harry slowly made his way across the space to get to the door. He stepped on a loose floorboard and halted.

Cedric whipped around, his wand out. He muttered, "Lumos," and his wand lit up, enabling him to see the slightly darken room. That's weird, he thought. There was no one there. He didn't give up. He started walking towards where the sound had come from. Harry, in a panic, shuffled backwards, only resulting in tripping over his own feet. His fall had resulted in revealing his head and feet, concealing only his torso.

Cedric stared wide-eyed at the, um, well, deformed Harry Potter what with the body parts missing. "What the hell, Potter?"

Harry stood up, embarrassed. "Hello, Diggory. I'll just leave you to your thoughts. Bye."

He didn't get very far when Cedric grabbed a hold of his right arm. "What in Merlin are you doing out this late? I should take points from you, Potter."

For some reason, Harry felt inexplicably mad. Maybe it was still because he was still feeling remnants of the pain. He wrenched his arm from Cedric's grasp and gritted out, "Then please do so. I'm going back to bed."

He whirled around, creating such a stupendous exit that would be so if Cedric hadn't stopped him once again.

"What the hell is your problem, Diggory?" Harry yelled.

Cedric immediately let go of Harry's arm and took a step back, holding up his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry. But I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. Cedric was genuine, he can tell. He guessed he should spare him a minute or so. He can make this up to him for his rudeness earlier in the evening. Afraid that his yelling might have drew a professor to the tower, he turned his back on Cedric and tapped the Marauders Map with his wand.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

Fortunately, no one was near the tower. Tapping the map again (_"Mischief managed.")_, he turned back to Cedric, crossing his arms against his chest. Cedric looked confused as he always does when he's around Harry. He just stood there, contemplating Harry as if he was a puzzle. He had heard Harry muttered a few words but he didn't understand why he didn't just do it in front of him. No matter. Besides, he just wanted to ask him about the egg.

He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Do you have any luck with your egg yet?"

Harry was a bit miffed. Was everyone going to be harping on him about that? He snapped, "I'm doing fine on my own, Diggory. I don't need your help. Besides, I already have Hermione bugging me about it."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. Don't need to be all snarky on me." Cedric himself was getting mad. He doesn't understand Harry's attitude and frankly? It was getting on his nerves. All he wanted was to talk to the bloke, for Merlin's sake!

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was getting a migraine that was threatening to bust his head open. He said, "Diggory, I appreciate your help but I don't need it."

Cedric, with his lips pursed and an angry frown on his face, snapped. "Well, when you're ready to step off of your stupid pride, go to the fourth floor and use the prefects' bathroom. It's a good place to mull things over in a hot bath. And take your egg with you, will you?"

With that, he stomped out of the tower, leaving a very bewildered Boy-Who-Lived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I took forever. Besides, it's not like it's a popular story, anyway. Well, with that out of my system, let's get on with it.

It was two days after the incident in the Astronomy tower that Harry finally took heed of Cedric's advice. To say that things between the two were tense was an understatement. Sure they weren't friends let alone friendly acquaintances so there were no telling of the nature of things. But even Professor Snape would admit to noticing the cold atmosphere between the two Hogwarts champions. Hermione and Ron noticed. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore noticed. Heck, even Hagrid noticed and that is saying much.

Harry wasn't sure of the reason behind Cedric's old reception. And who can blame him? Whenever Cedric caught sight of him, he would walk away. Cedric himself wasn't sure why he was reacting the way he was. All he knows was that he needs to distance himself before he gets hurt. Who would have thunk it? Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff quidditch captain and seeker, the pride and joy of Amos Diggory, was "in like" with the Boy-Who-Lived. As far as he was concerned, they were a recipe for disaster.

HpHpHp

It was two minutes before the task was to begin and Harry Potter still hasn't arrived. Cedric knew that they would start without their young champion and was hoping Harry would make it before it does. He sought Dumbledore out in the crowd but found that the old man was already making his way towards him.

"Mr. Diggory, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, the ever present twinkle in his eyes. Cedric would have been concerned with that if he wasn't already worried about the absence of Harry.

He rushed out, eyes still roving over the crowd, "I don't know, Professor. I haven't seen Hermione and Ron, either." His whole attention focused immediately on Dumbledore at the realization. "Professor, Hermione and Ron aren't here! What if they're in trouble of some sort? What if Harry's with them?"

Dumbledore smiled at the anxious boy in front of him. He settled a hand on Cedric's shoulder and murmured softly, "Hermione and Ron are safe, I promise you that. As for Harry," he stopped, concern creeping in his voice, "I do not know. I—"

"The Potter boy is here, Albus," interrupted Professor Moody.

Cedric and Dumbledore turned to the sight of Harry running over, taking his shoes off at the same time. Dumbledore chuckled and Cedric gave a sigh of relief before facing the sea again. His demeanor didn't give off any evidence of his earlier "breakdown" and Dumbledore, not for the first time, thought that Fate sure has a cruel sense of humor.

A few hours and another celebration later, Harry made his way to the boys' dorm for a few moments of solitude. He hadn't been in the room for more than a few minutes when he was joined by Hermione and Ron. They both settled on Harry's bed while Harry himself maintained his seat on the windowsill.

The silence was broken by Ron's proud and cheeky question.

"So I'm the thing you'll miss most?"

Hermione shook her head but smiled tenderly at the boy beside her. Harry laughed. "Of course, Ron. We've been through a lot of things together. You're my honorary brother and without you in my life, it is a very dull existence, Voldemort after me notwithstanding."

Catching Hermione's hurt look, he hurried to placate her. "I'm not saying I wouldn't miss you too, Hermione, or that you're dull or anything. I mean, you are a very awesome best friend and I love you but well, you're not Ron." He ceased his rambling at the impassive look on her face. He tentatively ask, "You're not mad or offended, are you, 'Mione? If you are, I'm sorry. I still love you though."

Hermione couldn't help it. She roared with laughter. It was rare to see Harry fumble his way through his words and she count herself lucky that she have him as one of the most important men in her life. Ron and Harry exchanged a look of pure mirth. Even though they had known Hermione for years, it was still rare to see her let herself go like she is now.

Hermione finally settled down enough to just talk quietly with her boys. They talked about anything and everything; their sanctuary was occasionally broken by one of the boys' dorm mates but otherwise, they enjoyed their time together. Hermione was starting to fall asleep, her head sheltered on Ron's shoulder when Harry started talking.

"Would you guys hate me if I tell you something unexpected?"

Hermione started, wide awake now. She chanced a look at Ron to find him looking back at her. She whispered, "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry gazed at the stars. He really wasn't expecting to tell his friends about his feelings for Cedric but since he was always in danger, he thought he might as well spill everything for who knows? Today, tomorrow, next week; the battle might happen any time and he didn't want to go without coming clean to his friends.

"I don't know this feeling. It's something that I don't understand entirely. Believe me when I say that I spend every waking hour trying to comprehend this emotion. Oh I know the feeling. I feel it with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and you two. But when this person is near me, when I think about them, when I see them, this feeling gets so intense that I just don't know how I can survive it. I don't think I ever will," he explained. He was still looking outside, not deigned to look at Ron and Hermione.

Ron glanced at his friend. He knew the feeling that Harry was talking about. He himself had felt it when Hermione showed up at the Yule Ball with that Krum. Of course he didn't know it at the time but that's Ron Weasley for you.

Hermione, however, smiled so wide that it almost threatens to rip her face. She made her way over to Harry and sat down in front of him. She took his hands in one hand and used her other hand to turn his face towards her. He looked into her big brown eyes and saw only understanding and compassion. She asked, "Harry, are you in love?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. I ache to see this person every day but they keep avoiding me. Even today, he won't even look at me! I don't know what I did, 'Mione. All I know now is that I don't think there will ever be a chance that we will be together. Not that many people will approve, I'm sure."

Hermione's mind was on wheels. She went through everyone almost immediately but…wait…did Harry say "he?" Oh my heavens! Harry was in love with a guy! She stared wide eyed at her best friend, who hadn't even noticed his slip of the tongue. She glanced at Ron to find him staring at Harry also, looking rather like a fish. Hmm…seems like Ron wasn't exactly hopeless as she thought. She went through a list of guys who had been avoiding him for the past few days and came up with only one. And that lucky person would be…Cedric Diggory.

She flicked Harry's forehead--"Ow! Hermione!"—and exclaimed, "You're in love with Diggory, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry was stricken with panic. "How-how did—I didn't say anything...Why would you assume such a thing, 'Mione?"

"Because, dear, you just gave it away."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look in the last few chapters.

The next few days were probably the most embarrassing days Harry had ever had. Not even Malfoy's badges topped it. Hermione had made sure Harry and Ron doesn't have any plans in their spare time just so she can drag them off to a secluded place to "talk". Harry had spent his "captivity" telling his best friends everything: from his crush on Cho Chang to falling unexplainably in love with Cedric Diggory. He wasn't sure how Ron was going to take it because frankly, he didn't want to lose his best friend again. Ron's silence the past few days had played havoc on his nerves and was even dismantling his very mind because no matter what happens, he would probably have to choose between Ron and Cedric if he doesn't approve. And that is something he wished it doesn't have to come to.

Both boys were on their way to the owlery for another update for Sirius when Harry finally asked the question that's been bothering him.

"Ron? Are you okay with this? I mean, it's not like I'm going to be with Cedric as he doesn't even seem to like me but are you okay with me being, you know, gay or whatever?"

Ron seemed to contemplate the question. Harry held his breath, waiting.

Ron spoke in hurried tones. "I'm okay with it, Harry," he said nervously, anxious."It's just that…I don't want to lose you."

Ron's face resembled that of a fire truck. Harry gaped at him. "What do you mean lose me? Ron, I'm not going anywhere!"

"No, Harry, you will. In a few years, we'll graduate then we'll have our own career, have a family, and whatnot. Sure we'll always be friends but it won't be like how it is now: just the three of us," Ron hesitated. He then continued on in a small voice. "You're one my best friend, Harry. But you're also my brother, you know? I've always been the odd one out in the family. Charlie has his dragons; Bill has Egypt; Percy have the Ministry; Fred and George have each other; and Ginny has her friends. Then I met you and Hermione, and I'm scared that that will change. You already have this war to think about and yes, that changes everything but we're all still together. But if you're with Cedric and Hermione's with…with…Krum, then, I don't know, Harry. I'm just scared, ok? But you liking other blokes don't bother me."

A long silence ensued in which Harry resembled that of a goldfish and Ron a very bright fire truck. Harry broke the silence by jumping on Ron, laughing.

"Geroff me!" Ron, cried, trying to push Harry away.

Harry just hugged him one more time and danced away from Ron's swings. They ran, laughing, all the way up to their destination. Harry's hug said it all. They were ok, and always will be, and they were happy, if only for this moment.

Ron climbed through the portrait hole before Harry. The latter was in a good mood and couldn't wait to tell Hermione all about their conversation. Ron didn't want him to but Harry told him Hermione must have thought that he was disgusted by Harry's preference and he wanted to dispel her fears.

Harry climbed in, calling out, "Lucy, I'm home!" to a crowded common room. Dean Thomas and a handful of muggleborn witches and wizards chuckled at the preference. He walked up to Hermione and Ron, who was already seated next to the brown hair witch on the settee. He took the single chair, grinning at Hermione's exasperated fond look and Ron's confused one.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Ricky Ricardo, Harry?"

He shrugged. "I'm happy, 'Mione."

He replayed his and Ron's conversation with the latter hiding his face behind a throw pillow. Hermione laughed in delight, hugging the red-head, pillow and all.

"'Mione, geroff me," he cried without conviction.

Hermione took away the pillow and SMACK! Hit Ron right in the face! Ron stared up at her in incredulity. Harry, too, was staring at her in surprise with something akin to fear. Then he saw it: a tiny smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Ron must have noticed it too because he turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow in question. Harry understood and before Hermione knew what was happening, her book was flying to the ground as the boys jumped on her, tickling her.

She screamed. "Get-ha ha-off me!!!"

"Show no mercy!" Ron yelled before "attacking" her. Harry laughed evilly as Hermione tried to grab her wand. He snatched it and threw it with his and Ron's on the table. Hermione took his distraction to an advantage and managed to hit Harry with a pillow amidst gales of laughter. He turned to her with a growl and joined Ron in attacking her.

The rest of the Gryffindors smiled at their childish play, content to just leave them to have their fun. Of course it wasn't complete without Colin Creevey taking a picture of the Golden Trio's rare moment of being free.

As they headed down to dinner later that evening, Hermione was once again trying to convince the Boy Who Lived to talk to Cedric.

"'Mione, haven't you seen him avoiding me like the plaque?"

"I would, too, after the way you treated him at the Yule Ball," she said haughtily.

Both boys groaned at the mention of that disastrous night for very different reasons. Hermione stopped a few feet away from the entrance to the Great Hall and turned on Harry.

"You will talk to him right after you finish dinner or by Merlin, I will turn your hair pink in front of everyone," came the order accompanied with a poke to the chest. "Do not test me, Harry James Potter." Then, leaving behind a very stunned Champion and an amused Ron, she stalked inside the Hall.

Ron, with barely suppressed laughter, said, "You'd look good in pink, mate!" He apparently lost the battle as he left Harry, roaring with laughter. Harry could hear him calling after Hermione. "Hey, Hermione. 'Mione, why don't you make it rainbow-colored?! That'll clash well with the black robes!" Loud laughter followed this proclamation. Harry heard Hermione's answer, "Ronald Weasley, do not tease or you'll be sporting the same look as Harry."

Ron wasn't apparently fazed with the threat because he was chuckling. Harry ran in the Hall, taking no notice of the staring students, ghosts, and teachers. Without warning, he ran up behind Ron and cuffed him on the back of the head. He ducked the flying fist and ran to the other side of the Gryffindor table, hiding behind Hermione for protection. He laughed at the outraged look on Ron's face and threw a bone from Ginny's plate at his head. Before Ron could retaliate, Hermione ordered, "You two stop your foolishness this instant."

"Yes, Mother," came the cheeky replies from Harry and Ron. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she sat down next to Ginny still mumbling about immature boys. Harry chuckled, sitting on her right side. They started on their food, ignoring the stunned atmosphere around them. The student body had never seen the Golden Trio let themselves loose except in the privacy of their common room, with Hagrid and with each other. It was quite an honor to see them as who they should be and not fighters of the Light.

Dinner resumed and the chattering and laughter rang in the Great Hall but every once in a while, eyes were strayed to the Gryffindor table. Cedric Diggory was one of the people feasting their eyes upon them although his attention was focused mostly on the green-eyed Champion. He admits he was in trouble; so deep in trouble was he that he just knows his father won't ever forgive him and just might disown him. He didn't know when it became quite clear but if he should hazard a guess, it would have to be at the second task. When all the Champions but one had made it out of the water, he had prayed that somewhere down in the freezing river, Harry was alright. He had half a mind to stalk up to Dumbledore and demand he bring back Harry that instant. But he held himself back. It wouldn't do to act foolish. Until his father approves or Harry returns his feelings, he would have to be content with his unknown unrequited love for their Savior. He just needed to talk to him; however, he wasn't sure if the other boy would consent as he had done nothing but ignore him.

Harry himself was feeling anxious. If he wasn't so scared of Hermione, he would have bolted out of the room long ago. The witch was shooting him pointed looks and Ron was being very supportive mumbling things like, "Hope you like pink, Harry."

Harry scowled at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ron."

Ron grinned. "You're welcome."

Before Harry could throw a retort, Hermione interrupted, making a big introduction of looking at her watch. "You have ten seconds to make your way to the Hufflepuff table, Harry. One-"

The poor prophesized savior gaped at his so-called best friend. Ron was slapping the table, guffawing. "Four, five, six-"

Harry hurriedly stood up, knocking his goblet of pumpkin juice on the table, and practically ran to the destined table. People were looking at him weirdly but he ignored it. He was sort of used to it. Once there, he called across the room to Hermione, ignoring everyone, "I hate you, 'Mione!" If there was one person he was terrified of-other than Mrs. Weasley-it was Hermione Jean Granger. Undaunted, Hermione answered, "I love you, too, Harry!" She winked at him and turned to Ginny, satisfied at a job well done. But not yet, though. Not yet.

Now that he was at the Hufflepuff table, he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. Seeing an opening at where he stood, he sat down, looking at no one. He could feel the stares of every eye on him at that moment. Snape was glaring at the audacity of the Boy Who Lived to Torture Him. He just wasn't satisfied with the attention he was getting for being in the TriWizard Tournament, was he? Only Dumbledore seemed to know what was going on for there was the ever present twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

Harry glanced at the person to his right and saw one of the beaters for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He groaned. He was sitting with the seventh years! Which means Cedric must be nearby.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. Throw me to Voldemort already, why don't you?" he grumbled. He missed the startled looks of the seventh years and continued on with his mutterings in peace.

He was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Cedric was sitting right in front of him. This proved to be too much for the Boy Who Lived. He emitted a loud growl that would make Sirius Black proud and banged his head on the table. Why bang couldn't bang Hermione bang be bang a bang ditzy bang like bang Pansy bang Parkinson? He was about to hit his head again when a hand grabbed hold of his hair. He whipped around and saw the Quidditch boy grinning sheepishly at him, letting go of the unruly raven hair. He motioned to Cedric and simply said, "His orders."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned to the object of his affections. Cedric shrugged, a look of indifference gracing his sharp features. "Your friends are throwing dark looks at me as if you rendering yourself unconscious is my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Previous chapters.

A/N: The plot thickens and everything changes. I hope you know that this story won't be like what you usually read. And I do so hope that you like it.

Light of the Dark Chapter 5

Harry glanced around at his companions. Most were ignoring him now in favor of their dinner while others had no qualms of staring. He looked over his shoulders at his own house table and sought out his friends. Hermione gave him a nod of encouragement while Ron simply shoves food in his mouth with Ginny looking on in disgust. Harry looked up at the head table where Hagrid was flirting with Madam Maxime and Headmaster Dumbledore was in deep discussion with Mad-Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall. Snape, as usual, was scowling at him, not even bothering to listen to whatever Headmaster Karkaroff was telling him. Apparently, family does nothing to dissipate Snape's surly look.

The young Champion looked back at the source of his predicament, sitting calmly in front of him and conversing with a friend. Up close, Cedric Diggory was even more gorgeous. His face was refined, distinguished in its own way. And his hair; what Harry wouldn't do to run his fingers through it now. His eyes were a deep brown, capable of looking deeply into one's soul if he so chooses.

Harry cleared his throat, catching the attentions of Quidditch Boy and several others his near vicinity except for the one whose attention he was seeking. Harry repeated the act; no reaction. Well, time to get vocal, he thought.

"Um, Diggory, mind if we talk?" he stuttered.

Cedric "I-am-ignoring-you-Harry-Potter-the-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Steal-My-Heart-because-I-don't-know-if-I-want-to-be-held-responsible-for-jumping-you-should-I-look-in-to-your-beautiful-face" Diggory said, still keeping his attention on the boy next to him, "We are talking, Potter."

Harry frowned. "No we are not. You're talking to your friend and ignoring me. You don't very well think that we are talking when a blind person could see the obvious. Besides, I was wondering if we can talk somewhere else other than the Great Hall."

Cedric still wasn't looking at him but now others are. "I don't know if I want to be anywhere near you, Potter. According to what people said of you, those near to you always end up worse for wear just by being associated with the Boy Who Lived."

Harry flushed, his spine straightened with anger. "I didn't peg you as a gossip monger, Diggory."

The other boy flushed with anger and embarrassment but still kept his eyes away from Harry.

Harry went on. "And I assure you, Diggory, your life and your…virtue is safe as Voldemort and his minions aren't idiotic enough as to set foot on Hogwarts. I give dear Voldie credit for that."

Flinches all around; eyes widened considerably at the nickname he had bestowed upon the Dark Lord. Dumbledore twinkled than ever before; McGonagall was shaking her head in exasperation, and even Snape's lips quirked with amusement. Ron laughed while Hermione scolded him about respect.

Harry glared at the boy who still refused to look at him. His magic was angry enough to escape and wreak havoc but he reined it in. Hermione was right: he really do need to work on controlling his magic _and_ his temper.

"All I want to do is talk, Cedric. It's not like I'm going to ravish you as soon as I get you alone. I'm only fourteen, too young to do that." Dumbledore was almost laughing while Ron was practically rolling on the floor in laughter; even Hermione and Ginny were giggling. Harry's voice had risen considerably in his anger and thus, the whole hall heard.

"Apparently you're not too young to enter the TriWizard Tournament," Cedric mumbled, still flushed. From what, Harry didn't know but it was nice to know he has that effect on the older boy. But that didn't excuse the fact that Cedric brought up that sore topic of his supposedly entering the Tournament.

Harry stood up, furious. His magic had escaped completely. The dishes upon the tables rattled with the sheer intensity of his magic causing some of the students to jump in fear.

"I don't think I need to explain myself on that matter, Cedric Diggory. All I wanted was to talk to you without an audience but you just have to make things difficult. Why is that?" Harry was eerily calm despite the number of emotions flitting across his face. It was disconcerting.

Cedric finally locked eyes with Harry which didn't calm the boy down any. He could see the rage inside the emerald eyes. He stood up and stalked out of the room. He was almost to the door when he realized that Harry wasn't following. "Well? You wanted to talk, didn't you?" Then he walked out without even waiting for Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he, too, walked out, leaving a room that was silent broken only by Ron's and Dumbledore's laughter and Hermione's and McGonagall's scoldings.

Harry found Cedric in an unused classroom just down the hall. His magic had calmed down, setting the other boy at ease. As soon as Harry closed the door, Cedric said, "Well, we're here where there's no audience. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," Harry answered.

"About what?"

Harry fell silent. Now that he had accomplished his first task, he was scared to proceed. He wasn't even sure Cedric felt the same way but first things first…

"Why have you been avoiding me the past few months?"

Cedric snapped, "That's none of your business."

"It is my business when my friends kept asking what I did to deserve that treatment," he retorted. "It is my business when Grandpa Albus kept calling me to his office offering me lemon drops, asking if I was ok. It is my business when Hagrid and even Snape asked what they can do to eliminate you from my life so I can be myself. It is my business when Ron wants to kill you with his bare hands and Hermione wants to hit you. It is my business when Aunt Minerva decided to cut me some slack because apparently, I haven't been paying attention in my classes. It is my business when you are killing me with your indifference and desire to avoid me whenever possible. It is my business, Cedric, whether you like it or not. It is my business because it is!"

Cedric stood, stunned. Harry had ended his tirade in a roar. He doesn't even know what to say to the irate boy in front of him. What could he possibly say to account for his doings the past few months? And really, so many people out to beat the bloody hell out of him? Hah, he always knew Snape had a heart underneath all that coldness. Harry was a hard guy to love, that's for sure. He doubt Harry would ever let him off easy especially since he is still in denial and scared of pursuing his love for the green eye boy.

Harry glared at the man before him through his wayward bangs. He crossed his arms and resisted the urge to tap his foot. Ron would go barmy if he knew Harry was starting to act like their female counterpart.

Cedric snapped out of whatever daydream he was having when he recalled what Harry had said. He stared wide-eyed at their Savior. "I'm killing you?"

"You have no idea, Cedric," Harry said with such a strong conviction that it blew Cedric away. "I like you, ok? I really like you. I don't know. I think I'm in love with you." He ignores the look on Cedric's face. He needed to get this out in the open. No matter what Cedric's reaction would be, at least he got it off his chest. "I don't know when and how it happened and frankly, I don't care. It's not like we'll be together or you'll feel the same way. You were right earlier. Nobody is safe with me because Voldemort would do anything in his power to eliminate those I love to break me. So I don't expect you to do anything, Cedric. I just wanted you to know and because, well, Hermione scares me so I had no choice but to tell you."

Cedric took a shattered breath and collapsed on the only desk in the room. Harry-Harry loves him. And he loves him. His heart couldn't take the excitement and he forced himself to calm down. But even if they love each other, they can't be together because of circumstances and family. Harry has his duty as the defeater of the Dark Lord and him, to his father. It is as it should be. Then why does he feel like his heart was breaking in tiny pieces? Why does he feel like he wants to break down and scream his heart out at the unfairness of it all? Perhaps then his father could see what his son's soul had become: hurt, pained, and broken.

Next thing Harry knew, warm lips were on his, urgent and desperate but full of passion, love, care, and forever. Cedric's strong hands were cupping his face. He froze before returning the kiss resulting in a battle of dominance. Harry's arms were wrapped tight around the older boy's waist, bringing them closer.

It seemed like forever when they finally broke apart, panting, out of breath. Cedric rested his forehead against Harry's, on arm cupping his neck, the other around the small boy's waist.

"I don't know when and how but I love you, harry. So much that it hurts," he whispered. He took a step back, away from the only reason he lives. Harry ached to touch, kiss him again, but he stayed, his arms slack at his side. "But we can't be together, Harry. The Tournament and everyone…my father. You friends may approve of you but my father will not of me."

He stroked Harry's cheek before turning towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Harry's voice, so cold and harsh, echoed around the silent room, freezing him in his spot.

"You can't kiss me like that then run away, Cedric, you just can't."

His magic was acting up again, making its way through the dilapidated room. Cedric felt its power and for just a moment, was scared. But he needn't worry. Harry's magic somehow found solace and comfort the in the older boy and knowingly and willingly wrapped itself around him. Cedric felt safe more than ever. Harry turned to see Cedric enveloped in a golden hue of flames. Harry's magic was safe some of the time but when angry, it is deadly. Sirius and Snape had gotten the knowledge firsthand. Apparently, Sirius' innocence did nothing to stop Snape from ribbing the Lord Black but then it might have something to do with the fact that Snape was still sore from the treatment he received from the Marauders when they were in school themselves. So Harry, one day, found their fights quite annoying and immediately doused them both with his magic: in flames. He got the lecture of a lifetime for that little display from Aunt Minerva, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore had laughed at the two childish grownups. It was Harry's turn to laugh when Aunt Minerva and Mrs. Weasley turned on him.

It seemed that Phoenix, the name he had taken to calling his magic and himself, was taken with Cedric, the traitor. It was on Harry's fourteenth birthday when he came in to his magic. Sure he had it before but it would manifest greatly when he turns fourteen. Sirius had said that James Potter had also received his inheritance at fourteen. Research of his surname had resulted in Harry coming from a powerful family. His family had come from a line of wizard mages. Harry's was fire and air, the power to blow things up, and the power to heal. Obviously, he was the most powerful since his great-grandfather Potter. Fortunately for the others, he never uses his magic except in training. The only people who had knowledge of it were Grandpa Albus, Aunt Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Even more fortunate was that his magic had the power to distinguish evil from good and would attack as see fit or until Harry command it on his own.

Harry looked Cedric in the eye, summoning Phoenix in to him.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Cedric, but if you want me to feel none for you, you would do well to remember to not maul me at any given time."

Pushing aside the shell shocked seventh year, he stalked out, returning to the Great Hall. He needed his family. He entered, shocking those closest to him: his eyes were red. Hermione and Ron stood and followed him up to the head table.

Aunt Minerva, Grandpa Albus, and Snape had stood up when he entered. Ditching his dignity, Harry rushed around the table, throwing himself in McGonagall's arms. She wrapped her arms tight around him, ushering them out of the room and towards the door to the side followed by Ron, Hermione, and Snape. They distinctly heard Headmaster Dumbledore calming the students down.

The little group made their way to the headmaster's office. Silence was only broken when Snape gave the password and Harry sniffled in to McGonagall's robes. Snape transfigured a table to a couch and Harry and McGonagall sank onto it, the latter silently thanking the Potions Master. Ron settled on a chair with Hermione at Harry's feet, rubbing his knee comfortingly. Almost immediately, Dumbledore arrived, sitting next to Harry. All was quiet till Harry broke it.

"He kissed me" came the voice between the folds of McGonagall's robes.

Ron turned a shade of purple at this little information. Hermione just smiled while Snape did what he did best: scowled. Looks like they all have to say that little speech every one gives to the boyfriend.

"Then what is the problem, magelet?" asked Dumbledore.

"He said he can't love me because of his father. I would have understood if he hadn't kissed me! Bloody git," he muttered darkly.

Dumbledore chuckled as does Snape. Ron looked at him in surprise only to be glared at; Ron just rolled his eyes. After spending the year with a mellow Snape, obvious dislike from him doesn't intimidate them anymore.

Harry jerked up and glared at the eccentric old man. "Grandpa Albus, I am angry and I'm resisting the urge to kill someone preferably you, Grandpa, but then Aunt Minerva would scold me and that would defeat the purpose of me thrilled over your death because then I would feel guilty and saddened because I actually love you, old man."

McGonagall scolded him for his cheekiness as Dumbledore just laugh and drew the young man in his arms. He had been so worried and scared when Harry's name came out of the goblet that it was all he had to do to stop himself form calling Sirius and send Harry to him. McGonagall had ranted and raved until she cried.

It was late in the evening when the trio made their way to the Godric Gryffindor Room. It was the room reserved for the founder's heir and descendant and Harry was as thus. It was useful for the three friends as they spend more time with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, and Sirius training the three of them for war and Harry on his mage magic. The results were heartening. The three of them were skilled in hand to hand combat from Sirius; sword fighting and dueling techniques and spells from Albus; summoning and advanced transfiguration from Minerva; potion making from Snape; and the ability to detect animagus and magical auras from Remus. They even have their own unofficial animagus forms: Harry as a lion and phoenix for his mage magic, Hermione as an owl, and Ron as a grey wolf. They were all surprised at Ron's form but strangely, it fits him.

Wearily, they enter the room (after Hermione provided the password) and split up. Hermione went to the room Harry had kindly given her for herself while he and Ron share the larger room. The interior of the room was simple, casual, and cozy. Two comfortable couches graced the living area with an action chair near the fireplace. A coffee table was in the center, piled with books. Obviously, Hermione can't go anywhere without books to mark her presence. A small kitchen was off to the side where Hermione occasionally teach the boys to cook.

The colors of the room had surprised them. It was green with silver lining it with the occasional red and gold peeking out from something. They had been prepared for the blinding red but the story Grandpa Albus had told them was even more shocking: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were apparently an item. Unknown to everyone but Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, the two were lovers for years. Only, when it came to the choosing of who was allowed, they had parted on not so nice terms. But it didn't stop Salazar from having one over Godric: Slytherin's heir would not of Slytherin blood but of Godric's blood, which would mean that Harry James Potter was not only the heir to Godric Gryffindor but to Salazar Slytherin as well. Which means Harry Potter plus heir of Gryffindor plus heir of Slytherin plus heir to Sirius plus heir to the Potter family plus a mage equals a very powerful and rich Harry Potter. His life couldn't have been more complicated that it already was.

A further reading of Harry's genealogy line found that Albus Dumbledore was his father's distant uncle and Minerva McGonagall's his dozen times removed cousin. And Snape, well, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had bouts of laughter when they found that Severus was not only related to James Potter but to Sirius Black as well. The look on both of their faces was priceless. Both ended up evading each other for the duration of Snape's stay at Grimmauld Place. The trio had fun calling Snape Uncle Sev heedless of his threats and warnings.

*I know some of you probably didn't like it that I paired Gryffindor and Slytherin but hey, it's fanfiction. Anything is possible. And since Harry is the real heir to Slytherin, Voldie has no claim on the ancient line as he is not of Godric's blood. I will get to the point of the story but like my friends say, it takes me a lot of time and details to finally get to where I originally meant to. My favorite chapter is next so stay tune.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Author's Note: Long delay, I know, but I was a bit preoccupied with family matters. And then there's _Twilight of Dawn_. I'm sorry.

I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write.

Much alofas to my lovely beta Yuku, otherwise known as _kurama's bitches. _Thanks mate.

Light of the Dark

The next morning wasn't the Golden Trio's day. They had woken up late, something that Hermione wasn't very happy with the entire morning. Harry and Ron had suffered because, well, Hermione was suffering and in the book of universal laws, they have to suffer too.

Harry wasn't better off since he was still thinking of that beautiful, amazing, passionate kiss he had shared with Cedric. All he wanted was some kind of acknowledgment from the young man but all Harry had received was nothing. He didn't know how that made him feels. Oh wait, of course he knows how that made him feels: rejected, lonely, heartbroken, anguish, sad, crying, and every opposite of happy. Stupid Mr. Diggory. Even Snape approves of Harry's love.

Ron, the last member of the Golden Trio, was suffering because Hermione deemed it logical that since they woke up late, breakfast was not for him and Harry. Of course he was also not looking forward to Potions after lunch and the fact that Harry was "sulking" ("I am not sulking, Ron!" Harry cried) was getting on his nerves. Snape would not be happy when they arrive.

Lunch was an affair Harry was keen on not repeating. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons deemed it a good idea to accompany their Hogwarts friends to classes instead of their own so the Great Hall was considerably crowded, the noise level higher than usual. But there was dead silence when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. Harry groaned. Here we go again, he thought.

He had hoped that everyone would forget the spectacle that happened last night. But it was not to be. They had immediately been subjected to whispers and staring and though they had a few classes in the morning and they had thought the whispers would die down as they hoped it would get old, it had not. After all, it's not every day you see Harry with red eyes and running to hug the life of out their strict Transfiguration professor.

Now they were once again on the end of their staring. Harry turned to Hermione and said in a stage whisper, "Why are they staring, 'Mione?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ron said, glaring at the surrounding Hall, "Because they have nothing better to do than stick their noses where it doesn't belong."

Faces flushed and turned away at the harshly spoken words. Ron huffed and stomped towards the Gryffindor table followed by an amused Harry and a disgruntled Hermione. The rest of their lunch passed uneventfully after that if you don't count the Gryffindors' inquiries on their whereabouts last night. It happens every time when they stay behind at the Godric Gryffindor room and every time, they are never satisfied with whatever answer the Trio comes up with.

As they made their way towards their Potions class, they were intercepted by Malfoy and his cronies. Honestly, the boy never learns. After receiving quite an impressive black eye courtesy of Ron, they continued with Hermione yelling in his ear. Undaunted, the red head just whisper to Harry, "Do you think Snape will give me a detention for that?"

"Well, of course you're going to get a detention! What do you think?" Hermione yelled.

"I have to agree with Hermione, mate. And if that's not enough, he's probably going to add training today," Harry whispered the last part with a glare at Ron.

Ron paled. "Can we call Sirius and tell him if Snape does add it?"

"He'd only hex Snape and Dumbledore won't be happy about that."

"Remus?"

"Remus would lecture you for an hour then forbid you from transforming for a week."

"McGonagall?"

"Same thing with Remus."

"Damn," Ron grumbled, ignoring the look of reproach on Hermione's face.

They reached their class and with some hesitation, Harry and Ron entered. Hermione was already making her way to the desk right in front of Snape's desk to the surprise of the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She and her male counterparts always sit in the back of the room. Snape himself was surprise though it was at the look on her face. She looked positively furious. The only people who manage to make her this way were Harry and Ron. Sure enough, when he looked at the doorway, he saw two very abashed looking Gryffindors.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "What did you two do now?" He had noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were absent and knew immediately that whatever set off Hermione had something to do with the three Slytherins.

Ron turned a bright red. He mumbled incoherently under his breath. Snape looked at Harry; he wasn't likely to get answers from him either. So he turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what happened?"

Hermione threw a dirty look at the two boys before facing Severus again. "Malfoy made trouble again in the corridors on our way here and Ron, even though I tried to stop him, gave him a black eye! Then he had the nerve to ask Harry on who would be willing to help him out of trouble and _Harry_, the bloody git, approved of his actions!"

Their classmates stared at Hermione. Never before had they heard her swear and they had to admit that it was funny. They looked at Snape; the Slytherins especially were waiting gleefully for the loss of points from Gryffindor and a detention for the Golden Girl. To their surprise (again), Snape just sighed and glared at Harry and Ron.

"Lessons for two hours after dinner," he snapped.

Harry yelled, "That's not fair! If you recall, it was Ron who hit the prat, not me!"

"Thanks a lot, Harry," Ron snapped at him.

"Take it as revenge for yesterday," Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

Ron thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough."

Snape was slowly getting red in the face. He snapped at the two boys. "Take your seats or I'll make that three hours."

Immediately, the two boys protested. Hermione rolled her eyes. She snapped, "Shut up or by Merlin I will gut you both."

Harry and Ron paled. Hermione was deadly with a sword—in the sense that she doesn't know which end is the blade and which is the handle. They had both suffered cuts from the lessons they take from Snape and although she was getting better with it, she was still better off working on defensive spells with Dumbledore.

Severus sighed once again. He seems to be doing that a lot when the three insufferable brats were around. "Hermione, please stop. Harry, Ron, sit down or I will make it four hours."

Eyebrows were raised at the professor addressing his so-called hated students by their first names. One Gryffindor was distinctly heard muttering, "Please let this be a hallucination."

Harry, willing to do anything to get out of the "lessons", drew out his best weapon. He grinned maliciously at Snape. "Today is our day off, Professor, you know that. Take it back or I'll say it."

Ron shifted to Harry, puzzled. "Say what?"

Harry whispered in his ear. The class watched as Ron's eyes widened and a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Yes, Professor, take it back or we'll say it," Ron grinned at Snape.

Severus slowly lost his color. They wouldn't. But one look at the glint in their eyes and knew that they would. Never let it be said that the Golden Trio wouldn't do well in Slytherin. But he's the adult here. He has to stay calm.

"Sit down," he growled. "Detentions for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for bribing a teacher, hitting a student, and tardiness to class. Ten points from each of you as well."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning. Shrugging, Harry made his way towards Hermione. "Whatever you say, Unc—''

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence: Snape had cast a _silencio_ on him.

Ron smiled giddily. "So we get today off?"

Snape glowered at him. "You get today off but both of you will see me for detentions tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Ron said.

Harry smiled. He disabled the charm around him and settled in next to Hermione, who was scowling at both of them.

"What did we do?" Harry and Ron chorused.

Dinner that night consisted of Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the end of more staring and whispers. It's like no matter what they do, they are always on display for everyone to point at and talked about.

What had happened in Potions earlier had gotten around courtesy of the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The attentions were constantly shifted from Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Professor Snape. Now as they sat in the Great Hall for dinner, there was a minimal amount of talking as everyone were quite content in staring at the aforementioned interests of the day. Hagrid was seen smiling and laughing whenever he looks at Severus; McGonagall, although appalled at the way her kittens had behaved, was smirking throughout dinner; Dumbledore was twinkling more than ever.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying themselves with their housemates when Ron saw Hermione tense. "'Mione, what is it?"

"_Accio Peter Pettigrew!"_

Harry and Ron immediately got to their feet, Ron catching the rat soaring to them at once. Hermione stood up, climbed on the table, and jumped down next to her friends on the other side. Harry was going over the rat and upon seeing the missing toe, he cast an immobile spell on it. Hermione did the honor of revealing the true identity of the rat.

Everyone gasped when they were treated to the sight of a short, plump, and ragged looking man in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry sneered at him, an uncharacteristic look on his face. "Peter Pettigrew, we meet again," he said softly. "Tell me, how stupid are you to come back here again?"

Pettigrew stumbled to his feet. Harry sent out his magic, preventing the man from turning into his form and running away. "H-harry, dear boy, you won't hurt me, remember? You don't have the guts to kill me. You're weak, Harry Potter."

Ron delivered a punch to the traitor's jaw, sending Pettigrew to sprawl ungracefully on the ground.

Hermione looked up at the Head Table to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape making their way towards them. Half of the staff were pointing their wands at Pettigrew. But Professor Moody was…not himself. From the stories she heard of the infamous Auror, she would have thought that he would be one of the first on the scene.

She turned back when she was addressed by Ron. "What?"

"We're to go to Albus' office," Ron whispered in her ear.

She looked around, seeing the wide eyes and pale faces of the students and some of the staff. Dumbledore and Snape were heading towards the door that leads to the teacher's wing with a floating Peter Pettigrew before them. Harry was already headed out of the Great Hall so Hermione and Ron ran to catch up with them.

They heard McGonagall explaining things to the assembled Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons students leaving out some important things. They reached Dumbledore's office first. As soon as they were inside, Harry went straight to the fireplace and called Sirius and Remus.

"I'm glad Sirius will be cleared. This has gone on for too long," Hermione remarked as they sat waiting.

"Same here. Knowing Sirius, he'll probably make a fool out of the Ministry. I get front seats when it happens, though," Ron said, a smile gracing his features. He then frowned. "Harry, you alright? You haven't spoken much, mate."

Harry turned towards them, a smile slowly forming on his handsome face. He strolled gracefully towards Hermione, embracing her in his arms.

Hermione smiled, hugging him back. She didn't need to say anything. They never do.

As for Professor Moody, well, she would have to keep a closer eye on him.

*Don't hate me? Like I said, it's not what you are used to but hey, it's my story and I'll write it as I see fit.


End file.
